toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frozen Pizza: The Revenge of Frozen Ice
The Frozen Pizza Beware when reading. If you start to feel these side effects, you should stop reading and leave this page. List of side effects *Headaches *Coughing *Sneezing *Room Spinning *Excessive Booger generator *Excessive Monkey generator *Ice Cream overload *Caution! UFO ahead *Extra Caution! UFO is a doodle *Extra Extra Caution! Newspapers say Extra Extra! too much *Extra Extra Extra! may (98% positive) appear in your dreams *Twinkle Little Stars appear when you are knocked out *Knocked out because you smelled monkey odor Characters *Nights *Frozen Pizza *Frozen Brocolli *Frozen Ice *Frozen Pepperoni *Yee who shall not be named Story *'Nights:' Okay, I think I'm okay now... I'm still hungry. *'Frozen Brocolli:' Hey, hey! Look! Nights is awake! Hoorah! :D *'Frozen Pizza:' Don't talk too much in this story. I only had two lines in the previous episode! And I'm the star remember! *'Frozen Brocolli:' No! I is! I the main character! *'Nights:' ??? What was that sound? Oh no... it's the freezer again. I should really toss old food in the freezer... Hallucinating... urgh... Frozen Ice appears *'Frozen Brocolli:' :O! :O! Oh my golly! It's... it's... it's... :O! The thingy! Oh my golly! It's yee who shall not be named! :O! *'Frozen Ice:' I have a name... *'Frozen Brocolli:' What? No not you. Voldemort is here! :O I just said it! :OO! *'Frozen Ice:' If my face weren't frozen, I'd be staring at you like: >8-( *'Frozen Pizza:' Someone watches too much Harry Potter... By the way, Frozen Ice, what are you doing here? I thought you melted? *'Frozen Ice:' You don't know that! You weren't in the scene where I was melting! You were somewhere else! Perhaps in the dressing room! Getting all dolled up with your friend, Frozen Pepperoni! *'Frozen Pepperoni:' Yo. I'm Pepperoni. But you may call me... Pepperoni. -u- *'Frozen Pizza:' Oh! Just look at those gorgous Pepperoni slices! *u* *'Frozen Brocolli:' Is Voldemort here yet? :O I just says it again! *'Frozen Ice:' Anyways, I'm here to get my revenge. I shall eliminate yall! *'Frozen Pizza:' Yall? People, please, use good Grammar. *'Frozen Brocolli:' Ooh! Ooh! I awesomest at grammar and spellings! I spells correctly! Watch! I spells... um... um... Monkey! M-O-N-C-Q-O-R-E-Y. Monkey! *'Frozen Pizza:' What goes inside your head? Apparently, your afro takes up 90% of your head's space. 5% is probably not for the brain. *'Frozen Ice:' Quiet! I shall eliminate yall! *'Frozen Pizza:' And how are you supposed to do that? *'Frozen Ice:' I don't know. I haven't thought things through clearly. *'Frozen Brocolli:' I don't think at all! Watch! ... *krickets chirp* ... See! *'Nights:' Those noises! What could it be! D: *'Frozen Brocolli:' Meep, I'm just a normal talking fish. Do not worry Nightsy. Nothing here is scarier than Voldemort. *'Nights:' D: Noises go away! *'Yee who shall not be named:' You must be experiencing the side effects listed on top. Trust me, these frozen objects are quite annoying, especially that brocolli. *'Frozen Brocolli:' That's mister Brocolli to you! Mister Afro-fro-zen Brocolli! *'Frozen Pizza:' Well, it's the end of the episode. Frozen Ice hasn't "eliminated" us yet. *'Frozen Brocolli:' Eliminated? I spells it good! Watch! *'Frozen Pizza:' You can't even spell Monkey right! Q''? Really? *'Frozen Brocolli:' No. No! Watch! E-L-I-M-I-N-A-T-E-D. Eliminated! *'Frozen Pizza:' Wow. O.O Read More ''The Frozen Pizza Series Category:Fanfictions by Bermuda